


Married To The Job

by siyooratrash



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood, Comedy, F/F, Flirting, Minor Violence, Partners to Lovers, Sexual Tension, Shapeshifting, Spies & Secret Agents, Vampires, i can't stand you to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash
Summary: The best two agency operatives -a vampire and a shapeshifter-, are after their new objective. They're already used to put their differences aside, but this time things will get a little more tense.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Gahyeon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	Married To The Job

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by @andu_rainbow! 
> 
> This fic has been really fun to write, I hope you have a good time reading it as well!
> 
> \-------
> 
> cw: use of a needle

“Where is she?” Minji enters the living room, eyes fulfilled with rage.

The rest of the team immediately turn their heads to look at her. An angry vampire will always be the scariest sight.

“Morning to you too, boss.” Yubin yawns. The clock strikes 23:45. 

“Who?” Handong doesn’t look up from her tablet, reading the news like every other morning. “Hey, Bora! We’re famous!” She asks her team partner to look at the screen. Both and her are posing with an arrested goblin, big smile on their faces.

“So pretty.” Bora whispers.

“I know.” Handong nods.

“Gahyeon.” The vampire says, taking a look around. “Where is she?”

“She had a date.” Siyeon confesses from the table, finishing her dinner.

“She knew about tonight...” Minji murmurs.

“Hmm?” Handong looks up from the tablet, curious.

“Nothing.” Minji moves her hand, playing it off. “Where was that date?”

“Are you going after her?” Yoohyeon enters the room and sits next to Siyeon, asking her in a low voice to catch her up with the situation.

“Do I have a choice? We have to meet our contact person in two hours and she won’t answer her texts.”

“Ouch…” Bora clicks her tongue. 

“I would call her first.” Siyeon holds a smirk.

Minji walks fast to the table, frightening the siren. “You know where she is.” She forces a smile. “Spill.” 

The vampire gets the information she needs and leaves so fast they don’t even have the time to say goodbye.

What a team… A vampire, two werewolves that only work once a month, whatever Yoohyeon and Bora are -demons, probably-, a siren and a shapeshifter. That would be Gahyeon.

Somehow, they all work in peace together. All except Minji and her. They’re polar opposites and yet the agency decided to make them partners just because they’re both nocturnal and good trackers. Their skills complement each other well, but not them. Gahyeon gets on Minji’s nerves every time she can, always with that flirting tone of hers.

Worst thing is she never knows if she’s just joking around or trying too hard with her.

It shows that, to Minji, work is a priority. To Gahyeon, it’s just what precedes pleasure. Or what follows it, as in today’s case.

“I love a good  _ enemies to lovers _ story.” Bora says once Minji is out, letting out a sigh.

“Right? They’re such a power couple. Too much wasted potential.” Siyeon nods, frowning her lips.

“Two weeks and they’re the ones booking the hotel room.” Handong mentions.

Siyeon chuckles. “Ha! Make it two days. This mission has them on their nerves.” 

“Oh, yeah. Gahyeon looks sooo stressed.” Yubin laughs.

“Why do you think she’s sleeping with half of the city lately? She has the right to blow off some steam.” Bora shrugs nodding in Siyeon’s direction, who agrees with her.

“I think it’s just Minji turns her on but she won’t admit it.” Yoohyeon jokes.

“She’s also really energetic.” Handong points out.

“Siyeon knows.” Bora looks at the siren with a smirk on her face.

“Hey! We were drunk, okay?” She defends herself. “And it was just once.” They stare at her in silence. “Yes,” She crosses her arms, leaning the back on her seat. “She’s pretty…” She clears her throat. “Energetic.”

They all smile with satisfaction and Siyeon rolls her eyes.

“How long have they been partners already? Three years?” Handong asks, leaning her chin on her hand.

“Four.” Yubin replies, patting her leg under the table.

“Oh, true…” Handong nods, leaning again on her back.

“I think they’ve improved a lot in their teamwork, though.” Yoohyeon says, trying to recall the first time they teamed them up. “And their relationship. If they weren’t so stubborn they’d be friends already.”

“Yeah, at least we see Minji smile from time to time now.” Handong gets up, willing to go to bed. “And the way she’s joking lately? I’m impressed.”

“I thought that was impossible. Gahyeon’s power…” Bora sips from her drink.

“Must be the purple hair, it gives her this aura…” Yubin moves her hand around her face.

Yoohyeon snorts. “Sure, it makes her look more mature.” She says, jokingly.

“Which is what Minji needs. A century old vampire and a seventy year old shapeshifter are the perfect match.” Bora’s sarcastic tone makes everyone laugh. “They both deserve to be happy.” She adds, this time more seriously. “I truly think they’re meant for each other.”

Siyeon sighs. “Let’s hope they see it as clear as we do.”

“You know, when we started joking about them it felt impossible. But I’ve seen them interact, they really connectected.” Handong says.

They all nod with a bittersweet expression, aware of what they’ve been through before and during their time at the agency.

It’s been a long day. A few minutes later, they’re all in bed.

  
  


* * *

When she reaches the hotel, Minji can hear the embarrassing sounds from the hall. The curse of having a supernatural hearing. “ _ Gahyeon, I know you’re there! _ ” She exceptionally decides to put to use her mental skills. She doesn’t want to break into the room to find… well, a scene.

The shapeshifter rolls her eyes in bed and not due to the reason she would like. “Shit, I have to go.” She gets out from under the sheets.

“What? Like… now?” Her partner breathes heatedly, fear in her eyes for being left unfinished.

“Yeah, work stuff…” Gahyeon gets up and starts getting dressed, she crounches her nose. “Sorry. Another day?” She gives the other woman a peck and goes to the door. 

“But…-” 

“Room’s already paid. Take a nap! Or… you know.” Gahyeon gives her a charming smile, followed by a wink as she points at her lower part. “Finish.” She blows a kiss. “Bye!”

“But…” The woman says, confused, just when Gahyeon closes the door.

When she reaches the hall, she’s still buttoning up her shirt. Minji eye-rolls.

“I hope it was worth it.” She says without a trace of interest in her voice.

“I was about to find out, but you interrupted.” Gahyeon puts on her jacket. “Next time try joining us.” She starts walking towards the exit door.

“No, thanks.” The vampire stays a couple of steps behind her, making sure she’s not going to mess it up again.

At these hours the neighborhood is almost empty. No one dares to go out in the middle of the night while that deviant vampire is loose. It’s their job to hunt him down and take him to justice.

“Who was she?” Minji breaks the silence.

“Oh, so you were interested after all.” Gahyeon turns and starts walking backwards as she raises a teasing eyebrow.

The vampire frowns. “Just wanna know where my partner is. If you were in danger I’d have to save your ass.”

“I got a bit tied up for a while.” Gahyeon shrugs, enjoying the annoyed expression in the vampire’s face. “Nothing I didn’t ask for.”

“Why did  _ I  _ ask…” Minji says in a resigned sigh.

For once, the shapeshifter decides to have a little mercy. 

“You don’t know her, but I promise she’s trustworthy. She’s a friend of Yubin, she’s cool.” Gahyeon speaks in a much easier tone.

Minji twists her mouth in what is supposed to be a smile. She nods in silence.

Gahyeon feels a growing knot in her stomach. It’s a new thing for her, something she hasn’t talked to anyone about. Something she’s been feeling for a while now everytime she sees Minji as vulnerable as when they’re together with no one around to interrupt them.

Ever since she joined the agency, more than thirty years ago, the vampire never made a mistake. That was her, the perfect role model. 

Gahyeon became the second best agent, so their bosses decided to make them put their differences aside and team up. She was the first partner Minji got since she lost the last one. Handong told her she had always blamed herself for it.

The shapeshifter never asked her about it, they never got close enough to do so. She didn’t want to open old wounds either. Maybe that’s why she started that annoying dynamic, it was the only way to see Minji distracted.

“We’re close.” The vampire says after a few minutes more of silent walking.

“Huh?” Gahyeon hums, finding herself lost in the other’s features.

“To the meeting place.” Minji reminds her.

“Oh.”

The vampire frowns her brows, slowing down. “Is everything alright? If you’re not ready for this mission I can talk to-”

“Everything’s fine, Minji.” Gahyeon gives her a tired but reassuring smile that soon turns into mischievousness. She won’t let her see her insecure side. “I just didn’t have much of a rest.”

Minji sighs, rolling her eyes as she realizes. “Of course.”

The purple haired clears her throat, spotting a little smirk in the vampire’s face. She decides to push her a bit more. “This is a much better plan.”

“Oh, yes. The pleasure of vampire hunting is unbearable.” Minji says with irony.

“Sorry.” The apology is genuine. Gahyeon knows what it's like to have to deal with your own species. It’s not an easy task, knowing somehow it could be you causing so much damage and pain.

“I was just joking, Gahyeon.” She gives her a reassuring smile. “I didn’t know you were the only one allowed to do so.”

The shapeshifter smirks, relieved but also surprised. Minji has become her favorite mystery. “I’m not. Glad to see we’re on the same page.” She pats her back and speeds up.

Minji raises her brows, still with the smirk on her face.  _ Me too. _

They reach the place where they’re supposed to meet their contact person, but something’s off. Usually they’re punctual, but this time both agents are late and so is them.

Gahyeon looks around. “You sure this is the spot?” 

Minji seems as confused as she is. “It is.” She rubs her eyebrow as if that could help her think clearly.

The intrigue doesn’t last much. Minji’s phone starts ringing and she picks it up at an impressive speed.

“Yes, boss?”

Gahyeon looks at her intrigued, but the vampire’s expression indicates she has no idea of what’s going on either.

Minji makes little sounds to confirm she’s listening. Minutes feel like years, but the conversation ends just when Gahyeon is about to sit. She clicks her tongue, getting up again.

“The deviant hides in a warehouse across town.” Minji puts the phone away.

“What? We know the location already?”

“It looks like it.” The vampire adjusts her shirt. “Are you ready?” She prepares to hold her in her arms while she runs.

“Hell no! That shit is humiliating.” The purple haired frowns.

“We don’t have time for your…” The other woman isn’t listening. “Gahyeon, no.”

“I’m not letting you pick me up like a baby.” She shakes her head.

“We don’t have-! For God’s sake.” She looks away as the other woman starts undressing.

“Language, grandma.” Gahyeon smirks, trying to gaze at the stolen glances the vampire gives her. “Catch!” She throws her clothes and the vampire moves fast to take them. 

Next thing Minji sees is Gahyeon’s body halfway shifting to her fox figure. She rolls her eyes, there’s no turning back now.

She gives her directions and the fox starts running, just like her. It’s a race even if they never said it was, Gahyeon always does that. She’s already fast in her human form, but as a fox she’s invincible. The vampire gets to their destination a couple of seconds later, still sighing at the sight of the fox.

“Will you?” She offers her the clothes. As a reply, she hears a strange noise coming from the animal’s throat.

She will never get used to it, thank god she usually uses her powers only in her human form.

Shapeshifting comes with almost the same perks as being a vampire. Sometimes Minji thinks it can be even a better gift. After all, she keeps feeding on human food to survive.

Gahyeon ignores the vampire and runs around the building. After a couple of rounds, she stops in front of Minji and turns back into her human form.

She can’t help but smirk when she hears the vampire groan, followed by the throwing of her clothes on her face.

“Please, don’t do that again.” Minji says, turning her back.

Gahyeon smirks as she starts dressing. “You sure? I bet it’s distracting enough.” 

“Oh, it is.” Minji finds out too late that she said that sentence out loud. “I mean, for the enemy.” 

The clarification only makes it worse.

“Sure…” The shapeshifter buttons up her shirt. “Let’s go, I found an entrance.”

Minji freezes for a moment, then she tilts her head and nods with a frown in her lips.  _ Good job. _ “Please, don’t do the transformation thing again.” She begs as she starts following her.

Gahyeon looks back and smirks. “Why? Does it make you nervous?”

“No, it’s useless right now and the clothes on the floor would only slow us down.” She doesn’t sound convincing at all. 

“I don’t know… The fox can be a good distraction, like you said. Have you seen the Puss in Boots from Shrek 2?”

The comment makes Minji laugh, but still she shakes her head and tries to quickly go back to a serious expression. She’s in the middle of an important mission after all.

“You already have amazing powers with the human form, just saying.”

“Wowowow. Wait a minute.” Now the purple haired is the one suddenly freezing on site. “Was that a compliment by the almighty vampire Kim ‘ _ Iworkbetteronmyown’  _ Minji?”

The vampire laughs again, this time louder. Gahyeon knows how to be funny, she has to admit that. “Don’t push your luck, accept the nice words and go back to work.”

“You should relax a bit, Minji. Let yourself go.” Gahyeon leans at the door frame once they reach the entrance.

Meanwhile, the vampire examines it trying to figure out how to get it open and find their objective’s trail.

“I like seeing you like this.”

There’s an honesty in the shapeshifter’s voice that makes Minji let out a loud exhale from her lifeless lungs.

“Maybe if you helped…”

She glances at her with the verge of her eyes and catches her off guard, looking at her with an affection she had never seen before on her. The expression changes as soon as they make eye contact.

“Will I get a kiss?” Gahyeon teases, raising her brow as she walks towards her.

This is the furthest she’s dared to go with her. This time feels personal.

To be honest, she doesn’t know what’s going on with her. Just a few hours ago she was in bed with another woman.

Minji chuckles. She’s more than used to her flirting attempts, it’s a game she’s starting to enjoy. Being so close to arresting the deviant definitely lightens up her mood. So, why not release a surprise attack?

“I only makeout with professionals.” She says, getting the door open.

“Ha!” Gahyeon shakes her head.

She loves seeing this side of the vampire, although she hates that what started just as a joke, has turned into a serious matter. It’s not that she never found her attractive, Minji is everyone’s fantasy. She has everything; intelligence, beauty and incredible skills. She’s the best leader and the best agent the agency has ever hired. That’s why, the shapeshifter is more than willing to make an impression tonight. “Check this out.”

Gahyeon enters the warehouse.

“Clothes on, please!” 

Gahyeon turns for a second and winks. “Can’t promise you that!”

They don’t need to share anymore words. Minji’s mental powers are enough to communicate and settle an arresting plan.

Of course, the deviant vampire knew they were already there. Such an arrogant creature... Instead of running away, he’s decided to stay and fight. The idea of ripping out two agents' heads is extremely appealing.

That’s the last mistake he will make.

The shapeshifter finds a surprise frontal attack that brings her down in the middle of a jump. When she’s back on her feet, her eyes are yellow and shining with rage. She clenches her teeth, showing her sharp fangs.

_ “We’re not that different, they were right _ .” Minji says to her in a teasing tone.

Hearing her voice is enough motivation to jump again and make a mess of that deviant’s face with her nails.

He fights to get rid of her, biting the shapeshifter anywhere he finds. Gahyeon yells in pain but she continues her attack.

“Hey!” Minji calls him. “Pick on someone your own species!”

The vampire looks at her, distracting himself long enough for Gahyeon to sink her teeth in the vampire’s neck. The shiny blood starts emanating from his wound and it’s then when Minji approaches him with a needle in hand.

“No, please. I’m a vampire too, can’t you see? Let me go and I’ll never do it again.” He begs, pretending to cry.

Minji tilts her head. “So lame.” 

The shapeshifter’s strength is impressive. She manages to hold him steady long enough for the vampire to sink it on his chest. As soon as the liquid gets in his body, Minji topples him and presses his chest repeatedly so the blood flows through his body, so hard it could easily break a human in two.

The tranquilizer takes effect after a few hits.

Gahyeon lets herself fall on the ground, letting her body go back to the completely human appearance and breathing hard. “That was intense.”

“First time with a vampire?” Minji smiles, aware of the double meaning.

The purple haired lets out a breathy laugh from the floor. “It is…” She glances at Minji, who’s already tying him up. She certainly looks like she just loaded her mind off. “I like working with you. Sorry if I’m a pain in the ass sometimes.” She says, in an outburst of sincerity.

The vampire takes a couple of seconds to look back at her, but when she does, she smiles and nods with the same honesty. “I’m sorry, too.”

“Why?” Gahyeon sits up.

The vampire shrugs, then lifts the sleeping deviant and loads him on her shoulder. “ Well… I’ve been an ass to you since they teamed us up.”

_ Well, I like your ass.  _ “True.” She nods with her eyes closed, sulking dramatically. Minji bites her lips holding a tense laughter. Then, she clears her throat and gets up. “Are we good, then?”

“We’re good.” Minji grins. She’s definitely in a good mood, and Gahyeon sees her even more attractive like this.

“Let’s take the trash out. I’m dying for a shower.” She points at the deviant with her head. 

“I’ll go first.” The vampire says, walking out of the warehouse.

“We have three bathrooms.” Gahyeon reminds her.

“I know, but we both like the one from upstairs.” Minji smirks, raising a brow. “Am I wrong?”

“We can always take a bath together. Save water, save the planet.” The shapeshifter follows her, giving a few extra steps to take the lead and turn to make eye contact.

“Okay.” Minji replies.

Gahyeon opens her eyes widely, feeling the heat in her cheeks. “Wait, you’re serious?” She turns to look up front.

“No.” The vampire smirks, then she kicks Gahyeon in the ass.

“Ouch! Be careful, I kinda like that…”

“Noted.”

Once more, the vampire leaves her speechless.

Since that moment, the conversation turns to ordinary topics. It feels nice to clear their minds and distract themselves from the increasing tension between them.

* * *

“Do you think she actually survived this mission?” Bora asks, hitting Gahyeon’s shoulder after greeting everyone with a yawn.

The shapeshifter hits her back, shaking her head with a tired smile. She hasn’t slept yet. After tonight, her body is still excited.

It’s a sunny morning, they’re having breakfast in the garden, getting advantage of being the team with the best house in the agency.

Minji has left for a private meeting with their boss, she’s the only one left.

“So... when are you going to ask her out?” Siyeon raises an eyebrow.

Gahyeon yawns, closing her eyes and enjoying the warm sunlight on her face. “Why would I?” Then, she opens them again as she realizes. “Wait, have you been talking behind our back? Also, it’s forbidden.”

“Who cares about the agency’s rules?” Bora says, shaking her head. “We’d cover you up, it’s fine.”

“C’mon. The way you were looking at her when you came back… And the way she was looking at you. Like a whole meal.  _ Meow _ .” Handong replies, leaning on Yubin’s lap as she lets her caress her hair. Gahyeon cringes at the meowing. “You like her, admit it.” 

“I was just joking around, what are you talking about?” The shapeshifter speaks as she was deeply offended.

“C’mon, you were flirting!  _ Both  _ of you. We all saw it.” Siyeon says, moving her arms around the table.

“Saw what?” Minji asks from the doorframe, already too bothered by the sunlight. She regrets not taking her sunglasses.

“Our mission report.” Gahyeon lies, hitting Siyeon’s leg under the table.

“You updated it already?” The vampire raises her brow, crossing her arms with a smirk on her face they barely got to see until a few months ago.

“Sure.” She forces a smile.

“Can I see it?” Minji puts a hands on her hip, while she asks for the papers with the other’s palm up.

“No.” Gahyeon smiles only with her mouth.

The vampire frowns. “Why?”

“I haven’t written it yet.” Gahyeon sips on her cup, avoiding to look her partner in the eyes. 

Minji flashes a smile, an unusual gesture in her. The murmurs between their team partners instantly begin.

“Come with me, I have something to tell you.” She says, visibly nervous.

“Does it have to be in private?” The shapeshifter looks at the rest, all unable to hold their smile anymore.

Minji is already suspicious of their attitude, but she decides to let it pass. “No, but it’ll save us time.” She can see the disappointment in the others’ faces. They’re eager to gossip. She can’t deny it’s highly amusing. “Yes, in private.” She frowns as she stares at the others. “If you don’t mind.”

“Of course not.”

“No.”

“Absolutely, take her.”

They all give her fake smiles.

“Yeah, we were bored of her report already.”

Gahyeon hits Siyeon under the table one more time.

They’ve never seen the vampire in such a good mood. Arresting the deviant was really what she needed to -just like Gahyeon said- let herself go.

They say goodbye to them and enter the house.

Minji walks in silence, leading her upstairs. The ambience now is much more tense than the one from minutes ago and the shapeshifter can’t take it any longer.

“So… What is it?” She asks, not getting an answer.

“Wait.”

Minji keeps walking until she enters her room. With a polite gesture, she invites Gahyeon in. The shapeshifter does as she’s told and stays still behind her, attentive to every move the vampire does. She moves slower than what she’s used to, which intrigues her. Though, she solves the mystery when she closes the door.

She doesn’t want to make any noise, aware of the extremely sharp ears from their teammates.

What she didn’t expect, was seeing the vampire locking the door.

“Minji, what are you-?”

She doesn’t get to finish the sentence. The vampire grabs her shoulders and pulls her close, sealing her mouth with thirsty lips.

Gahyeon needs a moment to react. Minji is kissing her in a way that leaves her breathless. For a few seconds, her body remains petrified, assimilating the soft but cold touch of the vampire’s hands on the back of her head.

She feels her caressing her face with her thumbs as she gets soft bites on her lips. One is a bit more harsh than the rest. And that’s when Gahyeon parts her lips to dip her tongue into the vampire’s mouth, aroused by the sweet pain.

She tastes like blood, probably from the one she drank when they arrived. She doesn’t mind, it only makes her push Minji against the wall to gain control.

_ They surely heard that. _ She thinks

_ “Who cares?” _ Minji replies, ripping out a mischievous smile from Gahyeon as she kisses her.

The purple haired had lost count of the times she dreamed of her lips. Many nights she wondered how it would feel to touch that cold skin, dying to find out if it was true what they said about vampires. That even if they’re cold as ice, they can make you burn from inside out.

She doesn’t take long to find out. The way Minji starts lowering her hand through her stomach is turning her into a living flame.

Slowly, the vampire grabs her hip to draw her in. She wants to feel her close, so close she forgets what she’s doing is wrong.

It has become unbearable. Gahyeon has been driving her insane for years. Testing her with her teasing in every mission. She can’t take it anymore. She can’t keep pretending. She needs her. She needs to feel good for once.

In a pause to catch her breath, Gahyeon lets out a laugh that sounds more like a nervous whine. The arousal in her voice is obvious and it only makes it harder for the vampire to contain her touches.

“What’s this all about?” She gets to say, smiling right before jumping to kiss her again.

Minji smirks. “I told you, I only makeout with professionals.”

“Oh…” She says in a purr. “That’s what I am to you now?” Gahyeon moves and starts kissing Minji’s cheek, tracing a path of kisses until she gets to her neck. The vampire groans in anticipation, but when she feels the bite on her neck she can’t help the moan that leaves her throat.

The purple haired chuckles, tickling her as she breathes out.

Minji laughs, unable to hide the agitation in her voice. “Maybe.” She licks her lips. “Do you want to go all the way?” 

The question catches Gahyeon off guard. It sounds serious. This is really happening.

She slows down the rhythm of the kisses until she stops. Minji feels her swallowing hard as she looks up. When their eyes meet, the younger glances at her lips. They’re too tempting for not to kiss them again. This time, slowly and tasting every nuance from them. If Minji needed to breathe, she would have forgotten how to do it.

“I do.” She says into her ear, biting her lobe right after. Minji groans again, moving her hand down her chest with an obvious intention. Gahyeon stops her right when she’s about to slide it under her shirt. “But…”

The vampire looks up to find her smiling with a suggestive eyebrow raise. “Ask me out first.”

Minji opens her eyes, trying to guess if what she just heard was real. She laughs with incredulity. “What?”

“Ask me out.” Gahyeon repeats, having fun with the vampire’s face. “Take me to dinner. Work on it.”

“Seriously?”

The desperation shows in her voice. She didn’t want to take it so far. The plan was giving her a simple kiss, to confess and have a proper conversation about it, aware of the danger of having a relationship with another agent. But once she had her in front of her… Damn, she really makes her lose control.

Gahyeon turns serious all of a sudden and nods. Minji frowns in confusion, already trying to think of a nice place to take her.

“I guess… We could go to-”

Now Gahyeon is the one shutting the other.

She gives her soft pecks as she caresses her neck, sneaking a finger under Minji’s shirt to trace a line in her collarbones. Then, when she can’t hold it anymore, she snorts.

“I was kidding. I don’t like wasting time, but I enjoy a good teasing.” She bites her lower lip. “I really want this. Do you?”

The vampire sighs, somehow relieved. She would have taken her wherever she wanted to go, she would’ve waited for a century if that meant she would be able to kiss her again.

“I like your ass too, if that’s enough of an answer to you.”

Gahyeon snorts, sinking her head on the vampire’s chest as she feels the blood running to color up her face. “You heard that.”

Minji clicks her tongue, frowning. “Sorry, I didn’t have time to turn off the mind reading.” She laughs.

Gahyeon touches Minji’s lips with two fingers, dying to kiss her one more time. “Did it make you want to do this?” She points at the lock with her head.

Minji shrugs, smiling shyly. “Maybe.”

She can’t believe this is happening to her. Minji’s words make her automatically go back with the desperate kisses. She touches her everywhere she finds, and so does the vampire. At this point the others must be suspicious, but they don’t care. This is too good to stop now, and it gets confirmed when the first clothes fall to the floor.

“So… about that bath.” Minji kisses her neck.

Gahyeon chuckles, enjoying the chills in her body. “I knew you were interested.”

* * *

“Where is she?” Minji enters the living room, with her arms on her hips and a worried expression.

“Gahyeon?” Siyeon asks from the couch. She’s playing some games with Yoohyeon and Bora while the others are out on a mission.

“She left a couple of hours ago.” Bora replies. “Why?”

“I told her we had a reservation for today. Do you think she forgot?”

“Nah, she would never. Where are you going?” Yoohyeon asks with curiosity without looking away from the screen.

The vampire rubs her forehead, nervous. “This… new restaurant. The owners are a vampire and a human, so they serve blood and-”

The door opens, interrupting her in the middle of the sentence. They hear the steps approaching the living room and the muffled sound of music through the headphones.

“Hi, babe.” Gahyeon smiles widely and gives her a peck. “Ready so early?”

“I just…”

“The scary vampire is nervous about a date.” Bora mocks her, and Minji hisses as a reply.

The purple haired giggles. “Were you?”

Minji sighs. “ _ Maybe. _ ”

Gahyeon shares with her a knowing look. She likes the mind communication thing, it’s useful when you don’t want your noisy housemates to hear your private conversations. It also can make the relationship very intimate.

Gahyeon had never felt that connection with anyone before. Minji understands her, just like she does with her. She’s much more than a lover. Minji is a companion, one she wants for the rest of her life.

Keeping the relationship a secret has been hard, especially as the years have gone by. Luckily for them, the rest of the team have fun covering them up.

But today that will change, or at least that’s what Minji hopes for. She has everything ready; the dress, the makeup, the most beautiful woman and a ring waiting for her in the purse.

She looks at Siyeon, who winks at her. She’s the only one she knows about it.

Gahyeon goes up to get ready. Then come the longest minutes in the vampire's life. But once she sees her girlfriend dressed up for the occasion it proves the wait has been worth it.

They leave, sharing a few  _ goodbyes _ . And only when they’ve made sure they're far enough to not hear them, the three on the couch start talking.

“Remember when we thought Minji was married to her job?” Bora says, sighing.

“Good times.” Yoohyeon replies with irony. “She seems so happy now. Though, I think she still kinda is.”

“Not for long…” Siyeon comments, too lost in the game to be aware of her mistake. Until she sees the other two piercing her with their stare. “I meant-”

“Spill.” Bora crosses her arms.

“Ah, shit…”

And so she does. Not like Minji will care when she puts that ring on Gahyeon’s finger. She's sure they’ll be too busy celebrating all night long to scold her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know your thoughts, any kind of feedback is welcome <3
> 
> \--------------------
> 
> Twitter user: @radicalmomocist
> 
> Here's my **[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/radicalmomocist)**
> 
> If you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee or a commission, you can do it **[here](https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist)** <3


End file.
